Hulk
The Incredible Hulk is one of Marvel comics' most popular characters. He previously starred in episode 2 of One Minute Melee's 4th season where he fought against Broly from the anime/manga series ''Dragon Ball Z ''and will later appear in the 69th episode of Death Battle against Doomsday. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Hulk vs. Asura *Hulk vs Silva *Hulk vs. Atrocitus *Hulk vs. Broly *Hulk vs Piccolo *The Bulk vs The Hulk *Elementor vs Hulk *Overpowered Hero Battle Royale *Hulk vs Fuzzy Lumpkins *Godzilla vs. Hulk *Hulk vs Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hercules/Berserker vs.Hulk *Hulk vs Juggernaut *King Kong vs Hulk *The Hulk vs Majin Buu *Hulk vs. Saitama *Son Goku vs The Hulk *Hulk vs Stitch *Superboy VS Hulk *Hulk vs Ternion *Hulk vs. Wreck-It Ralph *Hulk vs. Yammy Llargo *The Incredible Hulk vs Humungousaur *Hulk vs. Buttercup *The Flash vs. The Hulk With The Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots Completed Fights * Akuma vs Hulk * Hulk vs Armored Titan * Bane vs Hulk * Hulk vs Blanka * Bowser vs. Hulk * Hulk vs. Doomsday * Donkey Kong vs the Hulk * Knuckles vs Hulk * Popeye vs Hulk * Hulk vs. Savage Dragon * Shrek vs Hulk * Hulk vs Solomon Grundy * Superman vs. Hulk Possible opponents * Gohan (Dragon Ball) * Terence (Angry Birds) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) * Humungousaur (Ben 10) History Dr. Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who searched for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. But an accidental overdose of gamma radiation interacts with his unique body chemistry, causing Banner to undergo a startling metamorphosis whenever he becomes angry or outraged. Thus the Incredible Hulk, driven by Banner's rage and endlessly pursued by the military, was born. Though his alter-ego became one of the founding members of the Avengers, Banner prefers to go into hiding in hopes to stay out of the spotlight while finding a way to control his inner demons. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Robert Bruce Banner *Height: 5'9" (Banner); 7'6" (Hulk) *Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg) (Banner); 1,150 lbs (Hulk) *Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics *Founding member of the Avengers *Always wears pants that survive transformation Transformation *Occurs due to adrenaline **As long as five minutes or a few seconds *Multiple personas **Savage Hulk **Joe Fixit Abilities *Unlimited strength **Max potential restrained subconsciously by Banner to prevent casualties *Superhuman Leaping **Max leaping speed: 473 mph **Can leap high enough to nearly reach Earth’s orbit *Superhuman Lung Capacity **Can inhale, then exhale air to attack *Superhuman Stamina **Can exert himself for days without fatigue **Stamina increases with rage *Invulnerability **Can survive planet-bursting explosions and even Galactus’ blasts *Regenerative Healing Factors **Heals damaged or destroyed areas of the body **Even capable of regenerating limbs **Immune system repels chemical substances with increased rage *Superhuman Speed **Pondered by Banner as being eye-blurring **Can surpass an aircraft’s speed **Can catch mortar fire and missiles fired at him *Gamma Manipulation **Utilized in thunderclap *Psionic resistance Worldbreaker *AKA World Breaker *Height: 8'8" *Weight: 2,400 lbs *Banner and Hulk's minds joined together *Can utilize full unrestricted potential *His footsteps alone endangered the eastern seaboard Feats *Stalemated with Warrior's Madness Thor (10x power) *Withstood Human Torch's Nova Blast (1 million degrees Fahrenheit max & 100Gs of pressure) *Lifted a 150 billion ton mountain *Threw Fing Fang Foom to the moon *Potential for limitless strength *Smashed an asteroid 2x the size of earth into pieces with one punch *Destroyed a planet in the Dark Dimension *Stopped a charging Chitauri Leviathan with a single punch Faults *Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining *Doesn't start transformation at peak strength and durability *Vibranium and adamantium can pierce skin in early stage *Childlike mind as Savage Hulk *Has been reverted back by puppies and one of Spider-Man’s jokes (not kidding) *As Bruce Banner, fundamentally weaker and is near incapable of self-defence Gallery Marvel Comics - The Hulk and Bruce Banner.png|The Hulk and Bruce Banner WWH.jpg|World War Hulk Marvel Comics - The Hulk as animated by Boris.png|The Hulk as animated by Boris Trivia Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warrior Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:US Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Deceased Category:Axe Wielders